marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain America
1,050,000 |- |style="background:red"|First Appearance |style="background:#FFFFFF"|Marvel Super Heroes (1995) |- |style="background:red"|First Appearance in Comic |style="background:#FFFFFF"|Captain America Comics #1 (March 1941) |- |style="background:red"|Voiced By |style="background:#FFFFFF"| Cathal J. Dodd (MSH - MvC2) Brian Bloom (MvC3) |style="background:#FFFFFF"| |- |style="background:red; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 1em;"|Company |style="background:#FFFFFF; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 1em;"|Marvel |} Steven Rogers, also known as Captain America, is a Marvel Comics superhero who has been a symbol of America since the 1940s, and was the first Marvel comics ever released. Backstory Steve Rogers was a weak young man who lived during World War II and desperately wanted to enlist and fight the Nazis. However, he was deemed unfit to be in combat, until he was brought into a special program called Operation: Rebirth. There, he was the one who tested the Super Soldier Serum, which transformed him from a scrawny and weak young man, to a soldier who was at the peak of physical perfection. However, before the serum's ingredients could be written down, the lead scientist was assassinated by a Nazi spy. Steve, now with the name Captain America, was given a shield and tasked with fighting Hitler's forces such as the Red Skull and Baron Zemo. With his sidekick Bucky, Cap fought for the American dream, serving alongside future heroes such as Wolverine and Nick Fury. However, while trying to stop a missile, Bucky was seemingly killed and Cap was flung into the ocean and frozen until modern times. The Super Soldier Serum had kept him alive until he was discovered by the Avengers, who consisted of Iron Man, Thor, Giant Man, and the Wasp. He went on to lead them for many years. Eventually, he discovered Bucky was alive, under mind control as the assassin the Winter Soldier. He was soon freed and became Cap's ally once more. Captain America had to go against his friend Iron Man during the Superhuman Civil War, which he forfeited to stop the bloodshed. Afterwards, he was seemingly assassinated, but in reality he had been shot with a weapon that left him unhinged in space and time, appearing at events in his lifetime and fighting battles. The Red Skull brings Rogers back to the present, where he takes control of Rogers' mind and body. Rogers eventually regains control, and with help from his allies, defeats the Red Skull.and has since come back, becoming the head of Homeland Security and giving the Captain America persona to Bucky. He is also currently the leader of his own black-ops team known as the Secret Avengers. Appearance Steve Rogers is a 6' 2", 240 pound man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a costume bearing the colors of the American flag: red, white, and blue. His cowl features large holes for his eyes, and opens up for the bottom part of his face. On his forehead is a large A, with two wings on the sides of his mask. On his upper body, Cap wears a lightweight, bulletproof scale armor made of duralumin, a star in his chest, and red and white stripes on his stomach. The blue scales stop on his upper arms, with the rest being covered by white sleeves and red gloves. Under his belt, Cap has blue pants and red boots. His circular nigh-indestructible shield is an experimental alloy hybrid of vibranium and iron, bonded with an unknown catalyst, and is painted with a red and white stripe's with ablue circle in the center containing a white star. The vibranium properties of the shield enable it to absorb virtually all of the kinetic energy directed against it without injuring Cap in the process. The vibranium is also a factor in the way Rogers throws his shield: he often uses it to ricochet around a room and strike various opponents with little loss of velocity in its forward movement after each impact. Personality Captain America is an all-around patriot, believing in all of the things that make America great. He always strives to make America even better. He is a very dedicated friend, and has a set group of ideals. He is strictly opposed to any form of oppression, which is why he rebelled against the Super-Human Registration Act, viewing it as a violation of their constitutional rights. He can be a bit stuck in the past, always remembering the things he lived with during the Great Depression and World War II compared to modern things. Captain America is considered to be THE hero of the Marvel Universe, having been the defacto leader since the middle 80's (a role cemented by the cross-over Secret Wars). All other heroes, and even some villains, respect and look up to him, particularly Spider-Man, Luke Cage, Hawkeye, Ms. Marvel, Wolverine, Falcon, Magneto, Batroc, Dr. Doom (begrudgingly), Baron Helmut Zemo, Cable, Hercules and Thor. He will not risk an ally lightly, and would die before a single innocent victim is harmed. While a patriot, he is not above casting himself out of his government should they be in the wrong, an instance that has occured a few times during his role in Marvel, specifically the Secret Empire and the Superhero Civil War. His patriot attitude also seems to have mellowed nowadays, as he often sides with those who usually have similar causes to him no matter what differences he has with them. He also holds no animosity for any other country, and will help them should the need arise. Gameplay Captain America's gameplay is a defensive rushdown character. With great mobility and priority, Captain America can easily interrupt and frustrate other character's strategies. Despite his lack of versatility in all fields, what the Captain is well versatile in is his small and effective moveset, making him great to pick up for new players who can make use of anything in his limited skillset compared to others. His moveset includes a mix of quick and long normal attacks and specials that allow him to defend against a wide range of attacks, making him very easy to use, and is very simplistic in his brute force. He can zone opponents decently using his Shield Slash to keep a safe distance and use it as a advantage to get in close combat, where he can unleash fast combos. His damage output is also packs great results from having some simple standard-type advanced combos. His Charging Star is one of the few anti-projectile attacks in the game, and could block ANY projectile be it a multitude of them or even beams, including Hyper Combos. Though sadly, the move was somewhat too slow to be of any quick use. MVC3 fixes this problem by not only making it have faster startup, but it had much more plowing power; though at a cost, the move would end sooner and the Captain would lose his cover, though its speed in reaching its target mitigated that fact. Also, the Captain's priority is more so decent only with is shield on; without his shield (via losing it from a Shield Slash missing and the Cap moving away from it), his normals are altered, but possibly easier to punish. This tends to make his Shield Slash a risky move in itself. His gameplay was further expanded/refined in MvC3. Though his Shield Slash in past games was risky, now in MVC3 it can devestate in several combos. He possessed a difficult infinite with his Hard version Shield Slash in MvC3, but it was removed in the vanilla version patches and UMvC3. Also, his walking speed can hinder some at times, making him a bit difficult for speedster-type users to manage, but he packs a good dash. He also lacks grounded mixups, making it difficult for him to get in through defensive foes, though his Backflip move is a viable crossup tool in his possession, along with his jp. HP/S. Unlike most characters in past vs. Capcom games, the Captain is one of the few who can double jump. In UMVC3, Captain America gains a good amount of buffs, such as regaining his double jump, and readding his OTG Light version Shield Slash. However, his L Shield Slash can now OTG via TvC/MVC3 standards unlike in past games, making it a great move for extending combos unlike before. His double jump and Shield Slash OTG now give way for the Captain's combos to wreak more havoc on his enemies. Even his Charging Star thanks to its retweaked knockdown makes it a better combo tool than before. Command Normals *Middle Kick - Kicks to the opponent's head and then their stomach. Originally a double MK command normal in pre-MVC3, but now is allocated as Cap's standing M/B. *Air Raid Kick - In pre-MVC3, Captain America does a more-upward version of his original jp. HK to strike midair foes. In MVC3 the animation is his original jp. LK instead. *'Anti-Ground Kick - '''Cap kicks downward with his rear foot in midair. No longer finishes air combos/aerial raves but can be more easily implemented into air combos. Special Moves *'Shield Slash - Throws his shield at the opponent. In MVC3, the shield can hit back again if touched by his opponent. Pre-MVC3 will make Captain America lose his shield depending on how it was thrown. Can throw his shield at a low, mid, or upward angle. Can also be done in midair. The LP/L version can OTG the opponent in all games save for MVC3 (original version). *'''Stars and Stripes - Uppercuts his opponent by pushing his shield upward in a jump. Packs some invincibility and good priority. *'Charging Star '- Rushes his opponent with his shield. Can block projectiles of many kinds (even Hyper Combos), but he'll lose speed and power if he collides with too much. No longer the case in MVC3 due to 3D transition, so Cap can plow through projectiles with even more ease. The move also executes more faster than in pre-MVC3, so it's now more practical to use. Also now only does one hit, as opposed to two up close. *'Backflip/Zenten (Front Turning)' - Captain America cartwheels through his opponent, creating crossups of all sorts and can be canceled from a whiffed standing H/C (originally his standing HK), increasing its range. (More noticeable in MVC3) This is the Captain's main crossup tool, and is more faster in MVC3, though it loses its invinicbility. Assists in MvC2 Assists in MvC3 Hyper Combos *'Hyper Charging Star (Level 1): '''A stronger version of Charging Star (which used to be a gem-powered Charging Star in Marvel Super Heroes). Captain America charges full speed at his opponent with his shield, barraging the enemy with hits. It can block projectiles & laser beams without losing power or speed, while in MVC3 like with Charging Star, the Hyper simply plows through the projectile(s) altogether via 3D transition. *'Hyper Stars & Stripes (Level 1): Captain America yells "For freedom!" and then performs a powered up version of his anti-air move three times. This attack has startup invincibility. *Final Justice (Level 3): Captain America dashes at his opponent with a shieldless Charging Star (he places his shield behind his back during the Hyper flash), stunning them by launching them into the air and leaving them open to the Captain's flurry of punches and kicks as he rushes them while they land back down. The captain then grabs the foe and throws the opponent upward in the air, and after chasing them with a big jump he finishes the move with a piledriving backdrop that causes an explosion. Originally a Level 1 in past games. X-Factor Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Regains his double jump, and all of his jumping normals (save for j.S) are double jump cancellable. * Charging Star causes horizontal knockback. * M. and H. versions of Charging Star cause less damage. * Opponent's untechable time after a Shield Slash has been decreased. * L Shield Slash regains its OTG property. * Added some invicibility time to his Backflip. * Reduced opponent's knockdown time after a Hyper Charging Star. * Damage for assists γ and β have been increased. * Number of hits in Hyper Charging Star can be increased through rapid buttons presses. Theme Song Captain America's theme in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. thumb|left|300px Captain America's most recent theme song is a techno remix of his classic theme featured in '''Marvel Super Heroes, Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, and Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. Trailer thumb|300px|left Special Quotes Trivia *Captain America has the costume of his Soviet counterpart The Red Guardian, The Punisher's Captain America outfit, and his alternate green color from previous Marvel vs. Capcom games as his alternate color schemes. For Ultimate, he loses the Red Guardian and MvC schemes and gets color schemesbased off his Age of X gear, his appearence in the Hitler-punching cover of Captain America Comics #1 (complete with his original shield), Bucky Cap, and the Space Suit from Earth's Mightiest Heroes. The Punisher Cap returns with a U.S. Agent-styled shield, as well. His DLC costume is his Secret Avengers outfit. *In his intro against Strider, he claims to be reminded of Batroc the Leaper, one of his most frequently recurring enemies. *His intro against Frank West refers to the infamous "I've covered wars, you know" line from Dead Rising. *Upon defeating Zero, he states, "I knew a guy like you in WWII. He didn't make it either." This could be the reference to the 1940's warplane with the same name, both being fast, fragile and prone to self destructive charges. *Upon defeating Iron Man, he states, "And that was for Civil War." *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, his friendship with Iron Man is shown by their use of a first name basis. While switching out, Cap calls Iron Man "Tony," and Iron Man calls Cap "Steve." *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, when Cap defeats Iron Man, his quote during his win pose is "And that's for the Civil War", referencing the major Civil War storyline in the comics where Captain America was pitted against Iron Man for refusing to cooperate under the Superhuman Registration Act. **His following quote "There's a reason they call me the First Avenger. And don't you forget it." is a reference to his feature film Captain America: The First Avenger. **This quote being directed at Iron Man has some irony to it because despite Captain American being most commonly associated with the Avengers, it was originally Iron Man who founded the team in the comics. *When on a team with Thor and Iron Man in MvC3, Cap will yell "Avengers Assemble!" referring to them being the core three of the Avengers team. In UMvC3, he will also say this if Hawkeye is part of the team. *He was confirmed in Game Informer's May 2010 issue, also featuring Dante, Deadpool and Felicia. *Captain America, along with Spider-Man, Sentinel, and Dr. Doom, are the only Marvel characters in MvC3 to retain their respective themes in all of the games they have been playable in. * He is one of the last 7 fighters that has made an appearance as a playable character in every single Marvel vs. Capcom game since the first one. * Captain America's ending involves the Captain being honored by the President of the United States. The President bares a strong resemblence to current US President, Barack Obama. ** In Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, the President is replaced by Nick Fury. ** Captain America has no dialogue in his MvC3 ending; however, he speaks in other endings he is featured, like Haggar's. * Captain America was one of the first to gain a Downloadable Costume which became available March 1st. The costume is his Heroic Age look in the Marvel comics as Captain Steve Rogers, before he retook the Captain America mantle in Fear Itself. * An interesting pattern can be seen when the other characters tag in Cap: All the heroes address him as "Cap" while the Villains call him "Captain America". There are some exceptions to this however, Akuma ("Boy"), Amaterasu, Nemesis, Firebrand, Iron Man ("Steve") and Strider Hiryu and She-Hulk ("Captain America"). * Captain America had a Shield Slash infinite that can be seen here. On April 15th, the infinite was removed in the 1.03 patch update. * In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Captain America's rival seems to be Felicia, because they both have dreams. Cap has the American Dream (due to the love of his country) and Felicia has a dream of becoming a pop star. * Captain America is featured on the cover of the Guinness World Records 2011: Gamer's Edition, in his original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 artwork appearance. Artwork captain-america.JPG|Marvel Super Heroes 714425-captainamerica.JPG|Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter 808284-marvel_vs_capcom___captain_america.jpg|Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Mvc2-captain-america.jpg|Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Captain_America_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork Colors39.JPG|Captain America's UMvC3 Alternate Colors Oldcolors18.jpg|MvsC3 Alt. Color 1: Captain America Punisher (w/ Black and White Shield) oldcolors16.jpg|MsvC3 Alt. Color 2: Red Guardian oldcolors17.jpg|MvsC3 Alt. Color 3: MvC2 Alternate Color captamr650x.jpg|Captain America's MvC3 wallpaper c786934352d398630bda700f71d60811.jpg|Captain Steve Rogers - DLC costume a2322c1e4567eb5673389937a1eee960.png|Captain America Winning Pose s_capamerica00_bm_nomip_s_capamerica00_bm_nomipout.png|Captain America Full Victory Pose 427689_262257240521831_143032932444263_611568_543675278_n.jpg|Ultimate Captain America Wallpaper Captain America 1.png|umvc3 ending 1 Captain America 2.png|umvc3 ending 2 Sprites Also See Captain America's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Captain America's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Captain America's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Captain America's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Male Characters Category:Captain America Category:Shoto Characters Category:Battery Characters Category:MSH Characters Category:MSHvSF Characters Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Power Up